The Game of Love and Hate
by qwart
Summary: The 6teen gang is bored, and when Caitlin suggests that they play a game from a magazine, it starts new relationships and new unwanted hatred...
1. The beginning

**The Game of Love and Hate**

It was a regular Saturday at the Galleria Mall. Caitlin, Nikki, Jen, Jude and Wyatt were all off from work, and of course Jonesy was unemployed. The 6teen gang was sitting at their usual table in front of the Big Squeeze. They were all bored out of their minds and had nothing to do and nothing good to talk about…

"Dude this is totally bummer" Jude sighed, "There is nothing to do. I would totally love to go boarding right now but Ron the rent-a-cop confiscated my skateboard."

Jen was half asleep from boredom and she had her head on the table. She moaned, "Why does today suck so much?"

Wyatt replied, "Come on guys it isn't really that bad."

Jonesy said, "Dude, are you serious? Not that bad? We're a group of six single 6teen year olds who are like half dead of boredom. It doesn't get much worst than this."

"I'm really bored. In fact I think I would actually prefer to be working right now at the Krappy Barn." Nikki slammed the table, "Ughh! I need to do something. Hey why don't we go to the movies?"

Caitlin jumped up in excitement, "Eeeeee! Yeah! That could be fun!"

Jonesy pulled a copy of the weekly movies listings out his pocket, "No it can't. Only stupid kiddie movies are playing today. Who really wants to watch an animated film about a bunch of talking farm animals?"

Wyatt said sarcastically, "Umm, maybe a kid, thus the name kiddie movie."

Nikki chuckled, "I remember when we were like 6 and you started crying because your parents wouldn't let you watch that kiddie movie about the spiders. And when they finally let you watch it were clinging on to me for like the next week because you were afraid that 'The creepy little spiders' were going to eat you"

Wyatt added "Oh yeah that was hilarious! Remember when you were clinging on to Nikki's pants and you pulled them down by accident? Oh man those were good times…"

Caitlin cried, "Awwww! I wish I was there."

Nikki and Jonesy both started to blush. Jude and Jen were smiling because they remembered too.

Nikki yelled, "Hey! That wasn't funny! Wipe those smirks off your faces."

Jonesy embarrassedly added, "Yeah guys it was just an accident and plus it was like ten years ago. And in my defense those spiders were badly animated so they did look really creepy."

Wyatt laugh softly, "Right, that's why the rest of us weren't scared. And even if we were scared at least when didn't go and pants each other."

Jonesy yelled, "IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

Jen was still smiling but she decide to defend Nikki and Jonesy, "Come on guys, they are obviously embarrassed by that story."

Jen, Wyatt and Caitlin managed to force the smiles off their faces but Jude couldn't. He just kinda blurted out, "Sorry dudes, but it was just so funny. I remember that it was a Friday and Nikki was wearing pink underwear that said Monday on them."

Everyone except Nikki chuckled a bit. Nikki glared at everyone angrily. They all stopped.

Jude apologized, "Sorry, so why don't we go see that barnyard movie? It is better than nothing."

They all nodded in agreement. Jonesy glanced back at his movie listings, "Sorry guys the next one starts in like an hour and a half. So why don't we hit the arcade?"

Wyatt replied, "I passed the arcade when coming back from Grind Me. It is packed. You would have to wait in a two hour line before you can even play pinball."

Nikki said what they were thinking, "Well I guess there officially nothing to do."

Caitlin butted in, "Not so fast! There is this game that looks fun in my Teen Friends Magazine. It will be fun, trust me."


	2. The Rules

Jen inquired, "A game? How do we play? What do we need to play?

Caitlin continued to explain, "It's easy. But it says to only play with large groups of people. I guess 6 people is enough. Okay we need a hat or bag of something, and then we each need a pen and a piece of paper."

"Well I got the hat," said Jude as he pulled off his black skater hat revealing his beautiful, short, blonde hair, "And…ummm… Dudette, where do you expect us to get 6 pens and 6 pieces of paper?"

"Don't worry 'bout that bro. The Jonesmeister is always prepared." Jonesy slid his hand into his pocket and took 6 pens out of his pocket. Everyone glared at him in shock. He explained, "I guess you all forgot that I was fired from a stationary shop yesterday." Jonesy smiled with satisfaction and put his legs on the table.

Nikki sarcastically said, "I don't suppose you have a notepad in there too?"

Jonesy replied, "No, they only gave my free pens, but today is Saturday so I don't need my weekly movie listings anymore. We can rip it up and write on the back."

Wyatt spoke for the first time in a little while, "That could work."

Caitlin excitedly continued with the rules, "Ok we each get a minute to write which person in our little group we like the best."

Jonesy was confused, "Isn't that just writing down the name of your best friend?"

Caitlin explained, "No silly! The point is that you can't reveal the persons name or gender. AND it not who is your best friends it who you LIKE like the best. And another thing, you can't reveal your name and gender either. Then we put the slip of paper in the hat and we each choose one at random and read it out. So, you guys playing?"

Jonesy, Wyatt, Nikki, and Jude agreed with no questions. Jen thought that it wasn't a very good idea but she agreed to play anyways.

Jonesy was the only one with a watch that had a timer. "Ok guys we have exactly one minute starting…now."


	3. The Result

When the minute was up they all threw their slip of paper in to Jude's hat. They decided that they would choose a slip at random to make it fairer and make sure that they did not get their own slip of paper.

Jen pulled first and read the slip out loud, "This says 'I chose the chilled out because he or she is so sweet and adorable.' I think it is Caitlin talking about Jude. Am I right Cait?"

Caitlin was blushing. She glanced over at Jude and realized he was blushing too. She smiled. Caitlin happily replied, "Yeah. Ok so we'll take turns going around the table. Wyatt can pull next, then me, then Nikki, then Jonesy, then Jude. Ok?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

Wyatt pulled out the next one, "This is what's written on this piece of paper 'I like the rebel one because he/she is perfect for me.' Well actually it says prefect but I think Mr. Garcia means that Miss Wong is PERFECT for him."

Everyone except Nikki and Jonesy laughed.

Jonesy rolled his eyes and angrily said, "Ok so what. I still like Nikki, big deal. And you all know I am failing English and can't spell."

"Come on Jonesy. It is just a game. Anyways it's my turn," Caitlin pulled a slip of paper of the hat and read it, "It says 'I chose the smart one because (s)he is the only sensible one in the group' This is kind of a toughie but I would have to say Jen chose Wyatt."

Jen casually nodded yes. No one said anything but Wyatt looked at bit worried.

Nikki quickly pulled a slip out of the hat and broke the silence, "Oh wait I got mine, so I'll put back and take another one… K, this person wrote 'The friend that I LIKE like the most is the blonde one because I know I can always talk to this dude or dudette when I have a problemo.' Well that is obviously Jude talking about Caitlin." Jude and Caitlin looked at each other and started to blush.

Before anyone could say anything else Jonesy pulled out a slip of paper and started to smile, "Well this slip says 'I like the funny, tall one because I do…Got a problem with that?'" Jonesy chuckled and said, "This was written by the girl I like and it is about the guy who hopes that she will go out with him."

Jonesy looked at Nikki with his famous puppy dog eyes. All was silent until Nikki finally said, "Yes Jonesy, I like you too." She tried to hold back a smile.

Jonesy was slightly happier but he still didn't get the entire answer that he wanted. He nervously muttered, "And…?"

Nikki stopped holding back her smile and she gladly yet nervously replied, "Yes, I will go out with you again."

Jonesy screamed, "YES!" He couldn't help himself. He got up and hugged Nikki.

Jude smiled and said. "Congratulations dude."

Caitlin wanted to finish the game that they started so she said, "Ok, ok I would hate to break up you two lovebirds but we have to finish the game. We have to see what Wyatt said."

Wyatt groaned a bit.

Jude picked up the last piece of paper and read it, "This person, who is obviously Wyatt, wrote 'I chose the one that has surprisingly helped me a lot because he or she is my best, closest friend of that gender and can be really sweet and helpful.' I guess he was talking about Jen."

Wyatt bit his lip and replied, "Well actually I was talking about Nikki."


	4. The Fight

Jonesy's jaw dropped in shock, Jude starred into space confusingly, Caitlin eyes grew really big and Nikki smiled her "Hahaha I win" smile, but this time it was different; it looked kinda like she was happily day dreaming.

Jen was pissed, "YOU CHOSE NIKKI? HER? THAT SLOB? YOU CHOSE NIKKI OVER ME? HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THAT BIT-" Out the corner of her eye she saw Jonesy face redden with anger. She caught herself just in time before she said something that would cause her step-brother to get really mad at her. Or so she thought.

Even though Jen didn't call Nikki that word, Jonesy didn't like all the bashing of the girl of his dreams. His usual calm, peaceful eyes were burning with rage as he tried to defend Nikki, "How dare you? HOW DARE YOU? I don't appreciate you talking about my girlfriend like that! You make her seem like a traitor or something, but she never did anything wrong! And Wyatt didn't do anything wrong either!" Jonesy seemed to have stopped speaking, but he mumbled to himself under his breath, "Except he is a traitor. He chose my girl." Although he didn't show it, Jonesy was also mad at Wyatt for choosing Nikki.

Wyatt was scared. He hated being the center of attention especially if he was the cause of anger and tension. "I am sorry Jen, I didn't... I mean…I don't like Nikki that much more, it was this close," he held his index finger and his thumb a centimeter apart, "Come on Jen you know you and Nikki mean so much to me, you're special and I think of you two like no other girls in the world. Both of you, not just Nikki, you too."

Before Jen could say anything, Caitlin interrupted, "Excuse me, the TWO special girls in your life? Whatever happened to me? Am I not your friends? Or do see my like just some random girl who always in your way and bothering you?"

Wyatt was even more stressed now, "No Cait it's not like that. You don't bother me."

"So I just get in your way then?"

Wyatt sighed, "No that isn't what I mean. I mean… Ugh. This is too hard! You guys will never listen to me." Wyatt got up and left.

Jonesy was still mad at Jen and Wyatt so he just wanted to be alone, with Nikki of course, "Come on Nik, let's get a bite to eat, and then let's go watch that kiddie movie."

Nikki was still dazed in her own little world, as she has been since this whole Wyatt thing started. She still didn't really know what was going on because she was thinking about Wyatt, but she didn't want Jonesy to know that, "Hmmm? Okay whatever." With that Jonesy and Nikki both went to the new burger place in the mall.

Caitlin, Jen and Jude sat the table silently until Caitlin broke the silence, "Wyatt can be so quirky and mean sometimes. Ugh. I hate that guy. Jen you look like you need some antidepressant shopping. So, want to go to Albatross and Finch or the Khaki Barn or somewhere?" Jen shook her head indicating that she wanted to be by herself. Caitlin didn't really want to go shopping with Jen anyways; there was someone else that she really wanted to be with, "I guess I will just go out with my new boyfriend." Caitlin smiled at Jude. It took Jude a few seconds to figure out what Caitlin's words meant but when he did figured it out he got up smiled and ran off with her.

Jen continued to sit their resting her head on the table. She didn't say anything except, "Why not me? Why not?"


	5. The Aftermath:Jonesy and Nikki's Opinion

.:. _I said this would be the last chapter but I once again changed my mind… Oh yeah, sorry for the almost-one-year wait for this update. Also I was reading over the first four chapters and I found like 10 typos and stuff so sorry about that but hopefully the story is still fairly understandable._ .:.

Jonesy and Nikki went off the new burger place that opened, and when they got there, they ordered their food and sat down at one of the only free tables. Jonesy slid his chair next to Nikki's and started to curl her hair around his fingers. He was trying to be gentle and playful but since anger still burned in his eyes, he didn't realize that he was hurting Nikki.

Nikki knew that Jonesy was upset and didn't really like being compassionate but she knew that if she wanted any relationship to work out she would have the show some compassion. "Jonesy, what's wrong? You can talk to me, you know that." Her voice was much softer than usual.

Jonesy sighed, "It's just that… Jen… and Wyatt… You know what? Never mind."

Nikki rolled her eyes. She wasn't satisfied. She just tried the entire loving-caring girlfriend thing and she got nothing out of it. If she gave up here she would have been a goody-good girlfriend for nothing; she had to continue. She tried using her soft caring voice again but this time it was a little gruffer, "What about Wyatt?"

Jonesy wished that Nikki would just butt out but he knew that if he wanted to keep her as his own, he had to listen to her and talk to her. "It's just that, Wyatt chose you. What does that mean? Does he like you? And if he does, things could get little complicated don't you think?"

Nikki agreed, even though she did not admit it to Jonesy. Even if they were very slight, she knew that she had some feelings for Wyatt too. The main reason that she had never acted upon them is that she thought that he didn't feel the same way. But if he did, well then that might be a different story. Nikki broke out of trance of thought about Wyatt and replied to Jonesy, "No, 'cause it doesn't matter what he feels for me because I don't feel at all the same way. Nothing could ever interfere with how I feel about you." She smiled softly and hoped that Jonesy wouldn't catch her lie.

Jonesy smiled and wrapped his arm around Nikki's shoulder. He didn't realize that Nikki had lied but he still had anger and worry burn in his eyes. "I am still slightly worried, because if he does like you then that would bring discomfort and jealousy to our friendship with him." Nikki nodded, but before she could speak, Jonesy continued ranting but this time about Jen. "So I am not really mad at Wyatt but I am incredibly pissed at Jen."

"Why?" Nikki asked.

"Don't you remember those things she said about you back at the lemon?"

"Oh yeah," Nikki lied. Nikki actually wasn't too sure what Jen or anyone else said back there because when Wyatt said that he picked Nikki, her mind drifted off into the world of daydreams of Wyatt.

Jonesy inquired Nikki further, "Those things she said don't bother you?" Nikki shook head "You really don't care that your so-called best friend said that she is better than you and that you are a slob and a bitch?"

Once again Nikki just shook her head, however she was slightly pissed. How Jen actually say those things about her? Nikki wanted to give her a piece of her mind but if she did everyone would wonder why she didn't do it before when Jen first said those things, and Nikki really didn't want anyone else to figure out that she was daydreaming… about Wyatt. Nikki looked up from her thoughts and saw Jonesy looking at her, kinda like he was expecting her to say something. "Well I guess what she said bothers me a bit but not as much as you think it would." Nikki felt guilty for lying again to her new boyfriend but she couldn't help it. She couldn't let Jonesy know her real feelings. "I just kinda brushed off what she said because, from the way it sounds, she really likes Wyatt and is therefore jealous."

Jonesy smiled, "Yeah I guess. If you think about Wyatt caused a big mess in our little group."

"How so?" Nikki asked.

"Well assuming he likes you, he is jealous of me because I am going out with you, Jen is jealous of you cause Wyatt likes you, Caitlin is jealous of Jen and you because Wyatt likes both of you way more than he likes her, I am still kinda mad at Jen, Jen is mad at Wyatt and Caitlin is also mad at Wyatt. It appears that Jude is the only one of us who is not caught up in this entire frenzy."

"Wow," exclaimed Nikki, "I guess you are right, but I think it is still partially Caitlin's fault for making us play this Game of Love." Nikki smirked, "It seems like it became more a Game of Hate."

Jonesy disagreed, "Not really, 'cause even though there is a lot of jealousy and anger in the group it also made us a couple again and it seems that Caitlin and Jude are content. So the game did bring out some love."

Nikki wanted to add that the game made her truly realize her feelings for Wyatt but she didn't because she knew that it would not be a very smart thing to her boyfriend. Instead she just smiled and said, "Well guess we can call it the Game of Love and Hate."

_.:. Ok pretty bad ending to this chapter but there will be a few more chapters after this. The next one will probably be Caitlin and Jude's reaction to what happened then the one after that will either be Jen's reaction or Wyatt's reaction. And then who knows maybe I will throw in a real Nikki/Wyatt section for you N/W fans! Anyways please review and remember any suggestions are taken into consideration for later chapters. Also I still need to figure out how I will end the story. .:._


End file.
